The Twins Effect
by Lunata
Summary: Ace Vampire hunter:Ichigo Kurosaki hunted vampires with his partner Senna, when they stumble upon Duke and Senna is killed the VKA sends him a new partner;Rukia Kuchiki.The Duke is after Hitsugaya,the last royal vampire.Who falls in love with Hinamori.
1. The End of Senna's life

**_Hello everybody this is Lunata again, this story is taken to one of the most terrrific taes that made me cry; I spent two clear nights thinking who are the character I have to assign the roles and here they are:_**

**_Reeve- Ichigo Kurosaki _**

**_Kazaf- Hitsugaya Toshiro_**

**_Gypsy- Rukia Kuchiki _**

**_Helen- Momo Hinamori_**

**_Jackie- Uryuu Ishida _**

**_Ivy ( Jackie's wife )- Orihime Inoue_**

**_Prada- Kasuka Soujiro(from diamond dust rebellion) _**

**_Lila (Reeve's first partner )- Senna_**

**_The Duke Dekotes- still the Duke _**

**_Helen's first boyfriend- Aizen Sosuke_**

**_Reminder: Reeve doesn't talk too much so does Ichigo in the story._**

**_Well just read the story and enjoy! please review._**

* * *

Ace vampire hunter Ichigo and his partner-in-crime Senna. Stood on the metal fence of the MRT express boarding area. When a train with broken windows passed by.

Ichigo and Senna sprinted, towards the train and landed inside, All they saw was broken window glasses- and dead bodies. As they predicted; these people were killed by vampires.

Then they saw a limp man walking his hair was blonde yellow; and he was licking his hand; as if it had blood.

Then the man smiled and disappeared, and without knowing; it was behind Senna, the vampire tried to reach Senna's neck. When Senna slashed him with her sword, The man dematerialized.

He was a vampire.

Then another vampire came this time the vampire chased Senna out of the train and into an ancestral house.

Ichigo sprinted as he chased the other vampires, he slashed and slashed til' all vampires were gone, til' the Duke came.

" Haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, Vampire hunter Ichigo Kurosaki; A pleasure to meet you" The Duke Cackled

Ichigo said nothing but took his fighting stance.

" I see you don't like to talk, very well" The Duke closed his eyes in disgust

* * *

" Haw, haw, haw, haw, haw. You can't escape me you mere human! " The vampire chased after Senna

Then Senna turned to the hallway of the house, slid down the hole of the broken fence of the house; and landed with her elbow, which broke a little piece of her bone.

Then she drew her sword up, and watched as the vampire slid down the hole on the broken fence of the house.

" Gah! " The vampire's chest was thrusted to Senna sword during the fall, and the vampire dematerialized; fading into black ashes.

* * *

The duke hanged on the lampost as He and Ichigo chased one another

" Tell me hunter, why do you want to kill me? " The duke asked

" Because you're disgusting " Ichigo finally answered

" You finally talked " The Duke smirked and flew to the ground off the post

" Yah! " Senna charged at the Duke who blocked Senna's attack with his blade

" Hmm" The duke laughed as He twisted the girl around with his blade

Ichigo caught the Duke's blade with his sword, Senna was now on the ground vomiting blood

" Ha! You're so confident you think you can defeat me girl? " Duke smirked as He looked at Senna then back to Ichigo

" You're not even equal as your master" The Duke smiled

Then the Duke flew to the air to Senna's direction. Then stood behind Senna and thrusted her heart with his blade.

Senna dematerialized and the Duke left.

Ichigo stood and watched as the Duke flew, The Duke was extremely powerful

_Ugh! Damn it I lost him, little miss Sissy Senna was so arrrogant!_

He thought


	2. Partner Replacement and Teddy Bear fight

**_Disclaimer: I don't bleach or The Twins Effect._**

* * *

" What?! " Hinamori screamed on their table

" I'm sorry, Hinamori but we're break" Aizen said coldly

" But what did I do? " Hinamori cried

" I'm in love with someone else " Aizen reasoned

" Wa....wha....What? " Hinamori fainted and spills the other customers' glass of wine/blood

" Mi....mi....miss? " Toshiro; the last royal vampire stared at the beautiful woman who fell on his lap

" I think we should wake her up sir " Soujiro suggested

" First we have to get her out of here" Toshiro carried Hinamori

" Of course " Soujiro stood up from the table

* * *

" Hello miss? " Hitsugaya asked the girl on his couch

" Where am I? " Hinamori asked

" You fainted at the restaurant, so we brought you here " Toshiro explained

" Oh, thanks " Hinamori smiled

" So what was that all about? " Toshiro's curiousity took over

" Oh that was nothing, my boyfriend just jilted me for someone else " Hinamori explained

" That's rude " Hitsugaya sat down " So, what's ya name ? " He asked

" Hinamori Kurosaki " She smiled

" Hitsugaya Toshiro " He smiled back " Need a ride home? " He added

" I'd be most honored" Hinamori smiled as she rode Hitsugaya's car

* * *

" Thanks anyway Toshiro " Hinamori shyly thanked

" So you got a phone number? " Toshiro asked

" Yes, you can me if you want " Hinamori wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Toshiro

" Kombanwa " Hinamori flashed a smile

" Kombanwa " And with that Toshiro left

* * *

_" Kurosaki? " _Ichigo's phone asked

" Yes " He answered

_" This is the VKA ( Vampire killer's association), We heard your partner was killed by a vampire while you were tracking it down " _

" Uh-huh "

_" So based on your report, you said that she was killed by ' The Duke ', he thrusted a sword into her being. And it affected her because she drank the antidote to temporarily become a vampire" _

" Hmm "

_" We're sending you a new partner; meet her on the airport before nine "_

" Thank you sir " Ichigo hung up his phone

****

**_ Next day...._**

The airport whissed with noise as Ichigo waited for his new partner

" Ah, there you are Kurosaki " A member from the VKA approached him

" Long time no see huh? Sorry 'bout your annoying partner's death, but her replacement might stand out better" The man said

" Well here she is " the man turned and pointed at Rukia coming down the plane

Rukia approached the man and Ichigo

" Her name is Kuchiki Rukia " The man introduced

" Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki; Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki " The man introduced

" Don't worry Ichigo she doesn't like to talk much either " He reassured them as they headed to Ichigo's house.

* * *

" I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! " Hinamori growled as she threw all of the things Aizen gave to her

Just then Rukia went to the rooftop when she saw Hinamori throwing everything

She approached Hinamori when she noticed a Cute Teddy Bear being thrown by Hinamori

" Hey why are you throwing this? This is too cute" She said innocently

" Gah! Don't hold that throw that away " Hinamori tried to snatch the Teddy Bear

" Can't I just have it ? " Rukia raised the Bear out of Hinamori's level

" No! That's the backstabber's thing, just throw it!" Hinamori screamed

" But I like it! " RUKia raised it higher

" Gah! " Hinamori jumped and grabbed the teddy bear

And just as she was about to throw it out the rooftop of the building Rukia chanced to grab it back

Hinamori grabbed the right hand of the bear while Rukia pulled the left

They grabbed so hard they tore it off

" Look what you did! " Rukia yelled

" It wasn't my fault you grabbed so hard, if you would just throw it, It wouldn't have been tore! " Hinamori screeched

" Well you can't throw such a cute thing like that! It's a waste " Rukia took a plastic pole and took a fighting stance

" That was the backstabber's thing, you can't take it! " Hinamori grabbed a plastice pole and took a stance too.

" Yah! " Hinamori charged

Rukia just blocked it and threw Hinamori to the ground, Hinamori stood and tried to hit Rukia but Rukia blocked it and hit Hinamori's stomach

" Oww! " Hinamori groaned

Then Rukia grabbed Hinamori as she tried to struggle, Hinamori's hair got cut into shoulder length as she got stinged by a sharp object that cutted her hair

" Rrr " Hinamori growled

" You're too arrogant! " Rukia yelled

" Am not! " Hinamori yelled back

" At least I'm not the one with the ridiculous, automatic hair cut " Rukia smirked as she blocked Hinamori's attack

Hinamori hit Rukia's head which was exchanged by another hit on the head by Rukia

Rukia used the pole to throw flower pots at Hinamori, which luckily Hinamori can't dodge so she got hit by the feet

Hinamori used her pole to collapse the tent where Rukia was standing, luckily Rukia rolled out of the direction of the tent and tripped Hinamori down.

Hinamori fell chest first but she rolled and stood up

Hinamori used the pole to throw the stuffed toys at Rukia. But Rukia just blocked each of them

" Too slow! " Rukia smirked

Then Rukia disappeared as if she was a vampire, Hinamori without knowing Rukia was that fast was suprised when Rukia hit her on the back

She desparately tried to stand up, it was her turn she held the pole straight to Rukia's direction and yelled

" And too weak! " Rukia flashed a smiled as she flew up in the air and stood at Hinamori's pole

Hinamori's eyes widened at her vampire-skilled opponent

Rukia took off the pole and landed on Hinamori

" Let me go! " Hinamori groaned in pain as Rukia sat on her

" Get off me! " She commanded

" Make me, jerk! " Rukia smirked

Hinamori picked up her pole and tried to whck Rukia with it, Rukia sped into the air as Hinamori stood up

" I hate you " Hinamori growled as she swung her hair which was now shoulder length

" I hate you twice " Rukia swung her hair

Hinamori charged at Rukia

Rukia just avoided the attack and slammed Hinamori into the wall

Hinamori ran to Rukia's direction trying to make sure her pole hit her

Rukia grabbed Hinamori by the shirt collar and threw her on the ground

Hinamori was now mad and kicked Rukia, which Rukia was able to dodge

Hinamori lifted her foot again when Rukia blocked it from being raised

" Can't do that " Rukia siad as she slammed Hinamori's feet unto the concrete ground

" Gah! You won't be so lucky if my brother finds us here " Hinamori smirked

" We'll see about that " Rukia smiled as Hinamori threw a punch at her

Rukia just dodged it and threw a kick at Hinamori

Hinamori now dodged the attack and kicked Rukia, which again was unsucessful

Rukia now tumbled backwards to pick up her pole and hit Hinamori on the stomach and smashed her into the wall

Hinamori flew into the air and attacked at Rukia as if she was having a sword fight with her opponent

Rukia blocked the attack, sent Hinamori flying into the air and flew up to the air and kicked Hinamori; who was now sent flying to the ground

Hinamori sprimted backwards and Rukia did the same, and just as she was about to attack Rukia

" What is going on around here? " A stern voice asked

" Brother! " Hinamori gasped

" This.......this.....this intruder here.......she.......well we were.. " Hinamori nervously replied

" Well you see, I saw her throwing her things away and noticed she was throwing a cute teddy bear I asked her if I can have it but it just resulted into a fight, **captain** " Rukia protested

" Captain? You know this girl brother? " Hinamori looked at her brother

" Hinamori, what did I tell you about not being so overeactive? " Ichigo sighed

" I'm sorry brother " Hinamori apologized

" Hinamori, this is my new partner in vampire hunting; Rukia Kuchiki " Ichigo looked at his sister

" Rukia this is my sister; Hinamori Kurosaki " He turned to Rukia

Rukia just crossed her arms on her chest as Hinamori growled

" Let's go before my sister goes into a nervous break-down mode " Ichigo headed downstairs and Rukia stuck her tongue while following Hinamori downstairs

* * *

**_Please review! I appreciate it_**

* * *


	3. Wrong move midget!

**_Sorry for the long update I got pretty sick for a long time, but I still managed to grab my laptop._**

**_Please review!_**

**_disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?_**

* * *

" Whose side are you on Oniisan?! " Hinamori screamed her lungs out

" All you care about are your stinking vampire partners! " She shouted

" Can't you give up a spare time for me? " Hinamori walked out the house

" Hinamori come back here! " Ichigo chased his sister as he dragged Rukia with him

" All you care about are your partners! " Hinamori screeched

" Hinamori, you hated all my partners except for Senna " Ichigo yelled

" Cause she was perfect! " Hinamori yelled back

" Yeah you're perfectly insane, like how she perfectly underestimated the enemy, perfectly fell on the perfectly cleaned ground, perfectly vomited perfectly dirty blood and was perfectly stabbed by the perfectly escaping vampire! " Ichigo yelled at his sister

" You just don't understand me! " Hinamori finally walked out the house and went into the streets

" Damned kid " Ichigo sighed

" You're the only one I know who never gets tired of saying perfectly over and over again " Rukia leaned on the wall

" My sister's crazy " Ichigo grumbled

" Is that what you were saying about the nervous break-down mode? " Rukia asked

" She's worst than that " Ichigo replied

" Get some rest we start tomorrow " The Ace hunter commanded

" Yes captain " Rukia bowed and headed to her room

* * *

" Hitsugaya? " Hinamori answered her phone

_" I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock when sun's still not so bright 'kay? " _

" Okay! " Hinamori smiled

**_Next day......_**

" Hey Hitsugaya! " Hinamori waited outside

" C'mon! I'll show to my house " Hitsugaya opened the door of his car

" I'd be honored! " Hinamori chuckled

**Inside Hitsugaya's church**

" Wow Toshiro, you live here? " Hinamori couldn't contain her excitement

Suddenly a mosquito landed on Hinamori's neck, She slapped it and killed it.

The blood from her neck attracted Hitsugaya's female vampire guards

The female vampires fangs hanged out from their mouths

Hitsugaya ordered Soujiro to stop the guards

" Enough " Soujiro covered the guards' mouths

" Hinamori, you busy tomorrow? " Hitsugaya asked

" No, why? " She replied

" Well...um " Toshiro nervously answered

" If you're asking me on a date, I'll take that as a yes " Hinamori hugged Toshiro

" 9 o'clock, My friend's having a wedding we'll hang out there " Hinamori smiled

* * *

**_First night of hunting_**

Rukia and Ichigo stood on a high building, when Ichigo saw a man pinning a woman to the wall. The man's fangs stuck out; the woman screamed.

Rukia charged at the vampire and blocked his mouth who wanted to suck blood from the lady's neck.

The victim ran away and Ichigo charged at the fanged opponents

Rukia to her lack of experience, slashed a wrong move letting the vampires escape

" That's it run you cowards! " Rukia stuck her tongue out

Ichigo hit the back side of her head

" Wrong move you ignorant midget! " Ichigo scolded her

" Do you know we can't just ;et those saber-toothed beasts run away, It's our job to kill them " He added

" I'm sorry already! " She screeched

" Sorry doesn't kill a vampire does it? " Ichigo asked and Rukia shook her head

" That's it, I'm beat I'm going home " Ichigo drank the banana flavored antidote which allowed him to be back in his human form again.

He handed the antidote to Rukia and Rukia drank it too.

* * *

_Ding dong...._

Toshiro's door bell rang

" Oh Hinamori what are you doing here? " Toshiro asked

Hinamori was holding up a cake

" I just stopped by here and figured if you were hungry " Hinamori gave the cake to Toshiro

" Thanks Hinamori, would you care to come inside? " He offered

" No thanks my brother will be mad at me, anyway bye! " She closed Hitsugaya's door

* * *

**_Kinda cranky huh? Well tomorrow is Hinamori and Toshiro's first date. Let's hope it's a sucess!_**

**_Please review_**


	4. Their first not so romantic date

**_Hello everybody! Sorry for the long update; As you remember I'm sick!_**

**_So if you don't believe me get a life and run before I skin you alive!_**

* * *

"A date?" Kusaka asked

"Yeah, a date" Hitsugaya answered

"But sir remember, we can't stand long hours under the sun" Kusaka reminded him

"Oh right" Hitsugaya froze

"Maybe you should change the time like, 12:00 in the midnight" Kusaka suggested (A/N: What?!)

"A man keeps his word" Hitsugaya replied

"I mean there must be someway to stand under the sun without getting burned" Hitsugaya mumbled

" Two thousand years ago sir, Sir Nicholas of Poland concocted a sunscreen that allowed him to tolerate sun " Explained Soujiro

" And that is? " Asked Hitsugaya

" A little absinthe juice, extra virgin olive oil, red wine, sesame glue, and potassium, all mixed into a blob of face cream, baked in the oven for 3 hours and then placed in the sun for three hundred years " Soujiro recited

" 3 HUNDRED YEARS ?! " Hitsugaya's jaw dropped

" Yes, Well at least three hours will do. But it sure wouldn't be that strong! " Soujiro stated

* * *

" Hitsugaya!" Hinamori called

"Hitsugaya, where are you?" Hinamori shouted

"Psst. Hinamori, Hinamori over here" Hitsugaya whispered behind a tree

"What are you doing there?" hinamori asked

"Nothing" Hitsugaya replied

Hitsugaya was wearing a black coat, he oily and seemed to be burning

"You look great" Hinamori sacastically said

* * *

"If you're gonna ask for a date, you should dress up properly" Hinamori said as they walked on the beach

"You said I look great" Hitsugaya muttered

"I was being sarcastic" Hinamori replied

"Okay, I have a blood problem. It's a birth defect, I'm not allowed to stay under the sun" Hitsugaya lied

"Then you should have change the hour of our date" Hinamori sighed

"C'mon let's go" Hinamori added

* * *

"Hello" Hinamori arrived at the place where the visitors were asked to sign

"Hello, and you must be?" A girl asked

"Where's Uryuu and Orihime?" She asked

"Oh, they're over there" The girl pointed out

Hinamori and Hitsugaya approached Uryuu and the man he was talking to

"Congratulations, Uryuu" Hinamori greeted

"Thank you, Hinamori. I'm a little nervous; I've never been married before" Uryuu replied

"Oh, don't worry. I remember when I was young, I played a soccer tournament; there were a lot of people watching but I wasn't nervous, I kicked the ball without fear" The man encourage [A/N: Encouraged? More like telling ancient history]

"Did it hit the net?" Hinamori asked

"No, It went straight to a flag pole. But still I wasn't nervous at all!" The man replied

"Umm, excuse me for a minute." Uryuu excused

Uryuu walked up to a white tent, only to find Orihime and the other guests drinking some wine

"Orihime" Uryuu spoke

"Oh, Uryuu. We're having a lot of fun in here; join us!" Orihime invited

"Honey, Stop drinking. I already told my father you were a lady" Uryuu whispered

"Oh, sorry" Orihime chuckled

"Hey guys!" orihime called out to the rest of the crowd

"Uryuu's gonna give me a 4 karat ring!" Orihime beamed

"I just want her to be happy" Uryuu chuckled

The Groomsman was heavily sweating, he pulled Uryuu aside in order to speak with him

"Uryuu, we've known each other for years and I'm really happy that you met Orihime. So if I slip up, please forgive me" The Groomsman chuckled

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Uryuu asked

"Well um, I lost the ring" The groomsman confessed

"What?!" Uryuu froze

"Do you have any idea what kind of problem this is?!" Uryuu grabbed the groomsman high into the air (Not by the collar, like holding his body and raising him up panickly)

* * *

"This day of marriage for Uryuu and Orihime is also the day when they first met, they have known each other for seven years now. And so they chose this day to bring the greatest happiness in their lives" The priest spoke

Orihime excitedly stepped up the stage while Uryuu was nervous

"And now the exchanging of rings" The priest declared

"Just go" The groomsman sweated

Hinamori had heard the gossip of the losing of the ring, she noticed the bat ring at Hitsugaya's finger

"Can I borrow?" Hinamori asked, tking Hitsugaya's ring

"Hey!" Hitsugaya grunted as Hinamori took the ring, leaving his finger sizzling

Hinamori crept slowly to the Groomsman, and handed him the ring

"Just take it" She said

The groomsman passed the ring to Uryuu

"Just take it" The groomsman said

Uryuu slipped the ring to Orihime finger

Orihime chuckled and laughed then first and then whined

"What's this?" She cried

"It's bat ring" Uryuu replied and Orihime wailed some more

"I'll give you the 4-karat ring later" He added

"And now the toast" The priest continued

Orihime drank her glass and walked up to Uryuu trying to snatch his glass

"Honey, no" Uryuu said

"I want to drink some more" Orihime cried then she thought of an idea

She purposely tripped herself on the floor, which made it look like an accident

"Are you okay?" Uryuu asked

Orihime santched the glass and drank it

"What? What the hell are you doing?!" Uryuu yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" He apologized

"Orihime" A male voice spoke from the crowd

Uryuu and Orihime turned to the source of the voice

"Don't marry him, come with me" A man said

Orihime got up, andwalked up to the man (Beauty queen style; that is)

The man smiled, andjust when he thought that Orihime was coming with him..

BAM!!

Orihime kicked him face up

She was raising her skirt up to thigh length in order to get a good kick

"Hmph, how dare you disturb my wedding" Orihime huffed

The man fainted, behind the fainted scoundrel was Uryuu's father (Not from the series, another one)

"Daddy!" Orihime gasped

Uryuu father held a thumbs up and said " You got yourself a great gal there son!"

Orihime ran back to Uryuu and hugged him

Hinamori smiled and she and Hitsugaya left

* * *

Both of them were walking dwon the road, A couple passed by them. When they saw Hitsugaya, they quickly ran away

"Huh?" Hitsugaya mumbled while looking at the panicked couple

"Wah! You're burning again!" Hinamori panicked

"What?!" Hitsugaya shrieked

"C'mon hurry!" Hinamori and Hitsugaya ran


	5. Vampire blood frenzy

The sun quickly setted while Rukia and Ichigo stood right on top of the rooftop of a tall building

They were both quiet, until they saw the same vampire Rukia saw the other night, Ichigo's grey coat swung as the wind blew

Rukia pulled the blue winter cap she wore on her petite little head

They drank the vampire antidote that made them turn into a vamprific state and leaped from the rooftop to the vampire's very own eyes

" Hmm, you were that girl who didn't give me chance to bite the lady yesterday " The vampire tore Rukia's favorite white and red striped cyclings.

This made her really angry her eyes were in flames before Ichigo could charge at the vampire

She disappeared and appeared again behind the vampire, then without hesitation slashed his neck with her sword.

" That was a quick job" She huffed

" At least you didn't let him get away " Ichigo stated seriously as he smacked Rukia at the back of her head

" Oww! " She groaned in pain

" Give the antidote " Ichigo commanded for the banana flavored antidote which will turn them back into humans

" Here " Rukia handed him the bottle of antidote

" You first before you bite someone's neck " He huffed

" Shut up " She said as he drank, She noticed that when she poured it on her mouth it was only a drop

" What?! " She screamed

" What is it? " He asked

" There's no more Antidote!!!!! " She screamed

" Let's go, HURRY! " He commanded as they sprinted towards their house; only to find Hinamori has just baked the Antidote into a bunch of muffins.

" What?! " Gypsy ( I mean... ) Rukia screamed her head off as she sniffed the banana aroma-filled muffins

" What is it? can't find it? " Ichigo scrambled the first aid kit

" Your sister baked the antidote into a bunch of MUFFINS!!!!! " Rukia trailed

" Take my sword " Ichigo handed her his sword, knowing what might happen

" What? " Rukia refused

" Just take it " He urged

" No " She turned her back

" We know what might happen, the vampire antidote which turns us to vampires last 90 minutes or less if we past that we turn into a VAMPIRE! " He shouted

" And thrusting me with the blade will only help if I've not been a vampire for long! " He added and she took the sword

" But how are we gonna turn you back into a human without thrusting you? " She nervously asked

" Where are the muffins? " He sniffed the air; vampire style

" O..o..over there " She pointed as he flew to the kitchen

He has huffing the muffins into his mouth when he started to show signs of becoming a vampire and Rukia had to feed him

While feeding him she touches the tips of his fangs and cuts her finger

Ichigo stood up attracted by the smell of blood

Rukia hands him more muffins

He eats the muffins finally he gets tired and chases Rukia around the table

" Ahh!! " Rukia screamed as she threw the muffins to him

Ichigo chased her, she went under the freaking table but he still lifted the table and caused her to roll away to the direction of the stove.

She can no longer run, Ichigo held her hand and sucked the blood out of her wound clean.

Her eyes widened in disgust, she couldn't think her own master would suck out her blood

His eyes widened in pleasure. The pleasure of sucking blood, now he was a few steps from being a vampire

Rukia and Ichigo did a Tom-and-Jerry chase around the house

Ichigo tried to shatch her with his claws, Rukia ducked and hit Ichigo with pan. Ichigo punched the pan and his claws came through

Rukia shrieked, She had to get away her blood frenzied master

Now Ichigo choked her by the neck and pinned her down the wall

He reached for her nack, she had no other choice; She pulled out Ichigo's sword while panting for air

He closed her eyes turned her head to the other side and thrusted the sword into Ichigo's being

Ichigo letted go of her as he fainted; but now in his human form

* * *

**_ooooh lah lah don't worry the story doesn't end that way its still very long! _**

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Caring deeply about him

Rukia sighed as she took off Ichigo's coat of his body she wrapped bandages around his chest since that was the area where she stabbed him.

" Oh God, this is totally Hinamori's fault; she's stupid enough to bake the antidote into muffins " Rukia huffed

She got the first aid and cleaned the blood gushing out of Ichigo's chest, she felt like it was her fault why he turned into a vampire

She cleaned the chunks of muffins off his orange hair

_Strange, did he dye his hair orange? or did he dye it to attract vampires? _

Rukia thought sarcasticly

She put his coat on top of his chest of a blanket

_I'm tired but I gotta clean up this mess_

Rukia thought as she took a broom and started sweeping the floor, then arranged the books, tables, chairs, couches and pillows. She cleaned the tray of muffins in the kitchen

She was sleepy after that her eyes were blurry, she fell asleep; she didn't notice she asleep on Ichigo's chest.

After a few hours Ichigo woke, he blinked a million times then he tried to sit up he felt something heavy then he looked at his chest he saw Rukia heavily sleeping.

He moved her to her bedroom and pulled a blanket over her then he went to his room, still feeling the pain of the wound.

* * *

Ichigo knew what he should do, If he walked and moved while his wound is still fresh he would attract lots of vampires and danger Rukia and Hinamori plus he could feel much of the pain while fighting and loosing some control.

So he decided to stay in the room for 2 days and let Rukia take some toll on the vampires for 2 nights this will tell him if she isn't as inexperienced as she was before.

He wasn't the type that was lazy, but he could make an excuse for now since he as fatlly injured by a vampire sword.


	7. Over a box of cornflakes

**_Sorry if I took so long! Our town got a series of Blackouts since theres a storm in our area, sorry I really am!_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

Next morning Hinamori went home and finds Rukia ironing her brother's shirts

" How's the date? " Rukia asked

" Great, but we're not friends " Hinamori smiled and then frowned

" Your brother wouldn't like you being like that " Rukia chuckled

" Like he cares! All he talks about is vampires, vampires and vampires " Hinamori complained and swifted her shoulder length hair

" Cornflakes?" Rukia offered a box of cornflakes

" Thanks " Hinamorri smiled as she took the box

" So how did your brother interact with the other apprentices? " Rukia asked

" Well all of his apprentices didn't have a thing on their minds, all girls though " Hinamori spoke

" The last apprentice before you is Senna, she was ignorant and clueless she was the most annoying of all the apprentices I met " Hinamori added

" All the apprentices died they were all lack of knowledge; first I thought they were going to be smart turns out all were ignorant except you " Hinamori chuckled

" Thanks Hinamori, I thought we **weren't **friends " Rukia smiled

" Guess I can't hold it, friends? " Hinamori extended her hand

" Friends " Rukia shook the hand

" Why are you ironing brother's clothes anyway? " Hinamori asked

Rukia stomach flipped when she heard that she quickly remembered last night and that it was Hinamori who cooked the antidote into muffins

" *sighs* Oh, We ran out of banana-flavored antidote we ran home and your brother nearly turned into a permanent vampire so he told me to stab him and now he can't fight coz he's wounded " Rukia sweatdropped

" Oh, where did you find the antidote? " Hinamori asked

Rukia paled

" Um..ah... It was b..ba..ba..baked into mu..mu..muffins" Rukia stammered

Hinamori remembered that she was the one who baked a yellow, banana-flavored liquid into some muffins for her brother, She paled

" I'm sorry! " Hinamori cried

" It's okay we already know " Rukia patted Hinamori's head while she piled up Ichigo's shirts

" You do? " Hinamori asked

" Yep " Rukia answered


	8. Soujiro's warning

" Sir... " Kasuka approached Hitsugaya

" Yes Soujiro? " Asked Toshiro

" May I ask you if you love Hinamori? " Soujiro asked

" What is it? " asked Toshiro about the question

" Well I must to inform you sir that if you do you must Hinamori about it " Kasuka warned

" And you also must stay away from the sun, remember tha date? She didn't know so you had to be boiled under the sun " Soujiro added

" Little problem for the girl but big prolem for you " Soujiro stated

" You think I should tell her? " Hitsugaya asked

" If not then this relationship should stop " Kasuka sadly warned

" Thank you Kasuka " Hitsugaya bowed

" Likewise your highness " Soujiro bowed in return

* * *

**_I know it's short, sorry! But I'm still working don't worry small chapters means rapid updates 'kay?_**

**_Please review!!!!!!!_**


	9. Telling The Truth

" Hinamori... " Toshiro scratched his head as he appeared on Hinamori's doorstep

" Ohh hey Hitsugaya! " Hinamori smiled

" I have something to tell you " Hitsugaya sadly said

" What is it? " Hinamori asked

" I...ah..um.... I'm a....I'm a vampire " Hitsugaya stammered

" C'mon your jokes are more funnier than that! " Hinamori laughed not believing

" Hinamori this isn't a joke " Hitsugaya said

" But you can't be! " Hinamori screamed

" Yes I am " Hitsugaya admitted

Hinamori fainted and fell on Hitsugaya's arms

" Hinamori! Hinamori! " Hitsugaya shook her

Hinamori woke up still on his arms as if it were some sick stage drama

" You're a vampire? " Hinamori asked still on his arms that is

Hitsugaya nodded

" Your fangs? " Hinamori asked

Hitsugaya opened his mouth wide enough for Hinamori to see his fangs

" I see " Hinamori tapped her chin

Hitsugaya closed his mouth

" So you're really a vampire " Hinamori stated

" Do you think? " Hitsugaya jokingly asked

" Guess so " Hinamori smiled

" So that means you'll be sucking blood out of my neck? " Hinamori confirmed

" Nope" Hitsugaya shook his head

" Then how do you drink blood? " Hinamori asked

" My father sends me bottles of blood to drink, I hate sucking blood and killing people " Hitsugaya explained

" So that means you're a good vampire? " Hinamori asked....again

" Guess so " Hitsugaya chuckled

" Then there's no problem" Hinamori smiled as she stood up from Hitsugaya's arms

" What do you mean? " Hitsugaya asked

" There's nothing wrong about you being a vampire, as long as your good " Hinamori spoke

Hitsugaya just smiled at her

" Thanks anyway " Hitsugaya said as he left

" Goodnight and Goodbye " He said before leaving

" Same to you " Hinamori flashed a smile

Hinamori sighed as she closed the door

There was still a smile on her face

She was going to tell Rukia when.....

" Oh, I forgot she was vampire hunting " she muttered as she walked away

Then she remembered

" VAMPIRE hunting!! I literally forgot that she and brother were vampire hunters " She gasped

" And Hitsugaya is a VAMPIRE my brother musn't know or Hitsugaya will be killed " She muttered to herself

" I must tell Rukia to distract brother from him " She thought

* * *

**_Well I kinda love the part when Helen.... I mean Hinamori fainted then quick comeback when Toshiro shook her._**

**_Well please review!_**


	10. Please don't tell brother

**_Lunta: Oi! Hello everybody Lunata here, now this chapter is about Helen and Gypsy or shall we say Hinamori and Rukia keep their secret from Ichigo AKA Reeve_**

**_Ichigo: Nani?!_**

**_Lunata : Don't ' Nani?! ' me get you ass up!_**

**_Ichigo: What secret? _**

**_Lunata: Your foot's on my couch!_**

**_Ichigo: ( sits on couch ) What secret?!_**

**_Lunata: I don't your ass on it either get up!_**

**_Hinamori: Oi, Reeve! The show's starting_**

**_Ichigo: Who's Reeve?_**

**_Rukia: ( grabs Ichigo by the ear ) You're Reeve dumbass!_**

**_Ichigo: I'm not Reeve, I'm Ichigo I-chi-go!_**

**_Rukia: I know! You're Reeve in the show!!!_**

**_Ichigo: Then who are you in the show?_**

**_Rukia: I'm Gypsy, Hinamori's Helen, Hitsugaya taichou's Kazaf, Kasuka's Prada, Uryuu's Jackie, Orihime's Ivy and Senna's Lila._**

**_Ichigo: I see, can you let me go now?_**

**_Rukia: ( Throws Ichigo in the garbage can ) There you go_**

* * *

" Rukia! " Hinamori ran towards Rukia as Rukia went inside the door

" What it is? " Rukia asked

" Please don't tell brother " Hinamori pleaded

" Don' t tell what? " Rukia asked

" Please " Hinamori pleaded

" Tell me and I'll see what I can do " Rukia calmed Hinamori

" You know Hitsugaya, the boy I dated " Hinamori spoke

" Yes " Rukia answered

" We have a relationship and He's......he's a vampire " Hinamori shyly smiled

" Please don't tell brother! " Hinamori pleaded

" Is he a good vampire? " Rukia asked

" He's very good, he doesn't suck blood out of people's necks he only drinks blood! " Hinamori answered

" Then I'll try to distract your brother from your relatonship okay? make sure you keep Hitsugaya away from him" Rukia calmed the worried Hinamori

" Thanks " Hinamori hugged Rukia

" Your welcome " Rukia hugged her back

* * *

**_Sorry if it's too short I'm still on Pokemon indigo, sorry but I hope you enjoy it _**

**_Please review!_**


	11. Disco bar getaway

**_Thanks to all you reviewers including Yume girl 91, she's so sweet, polite and pretty too. I like her attitude so because of her I'll update quick you better thank her or I'll skin you alive!_**

* * *

It's been two days since Ichigo was wounded because of the incident Hinamori cooked the antidote into a bunch of muffins and are on their next assignment: On some disco bar vampires

Rukia stood there as they saw their targets moving in and out of the disco bar

" Ya sure you got it all? " Rukia confirmed: emotionlessly

Ichigo just nodded

" Good, cause I don't wanna stab and become your Little-Miss-Free-Care-Taker again " Rukia shrugged and Ichigo just smirked he watched as a vampire chased an unalarmed little girl who was lost from her house

" Let's go " Ichigo sprinted towards the little girl and Rukia followed

Ichigo slashed his sword near the vampire's mouth, unfortunetly the vampire caught it; with his mouth he literally bit it

Ichigo pulled away his sword as Rukia attacked from behind to slice the vampire into half

The vampire caught the sword with his nails and shoved it away

The vampire's friends came and they ran to an area with a screen gate

Turns out the vampires had some guns, they shooted as Rukia and Ichigo followed

Rukia and Ichigo had to drop their heads on the ground as the vampires escaped

" Damnnit! " Rukia muttered as she dropped her head

" Stupid vampires! " Cursed Ichigo as he dropped his head

The vampires cackled as they hopped in their motors and got away

" Where are they? " asked Rukia as she got up

" Over there" Ichigo pointed to the direction where the vampires left

" Now let's go " Ichigo commanded as they sprinted after the vampires

They were fast enough to keep up, as they leapt from roof to roof they saw the vampires on the motors still running away they were headed somewhere

And Ichigo and Rukia wouldn't rest until they will kill those bastards

Ichigo get close, leaps from the building and lands on one of the front handles of the vampire's motor, Rukia still leaps to follow him.

Ichigo's sword clashes with the vampire's long and sharp nails the vampire doesn't see the way and crashes into the alley

Rukia takes advantage of the crash and slashes one vampire

One down

Two to go

Ichigo stands up and tries to slash a vampire

The vampire rolls and Ichigo misses him

Rukia drags her sword to the vampire's direction

The sword is now on his neck

" Listen fang-tooth and listen carefully, know why?" Rukia commanded and asked

Rukia moved her mouth near to his ear as the vampire stiffined and shivered

" Cause you won't be ble to hear another thing again, FOREVER " Rukia whispered as she cutted the vampire's neck

Two down

One to go

The last vampire stared in fear

Then he ran off to one corner of the alley

" Hey come back here! " Rukia chased the vampire

The vampire ran and he literally ran up the wall and tumbled he landed on Rukia's sword then he sprinted aand headed to the building rooftop

Ichigo followed ahead

Rukia ran as she tried to find another way

While at the rooftop Ichigo and the vampire were having a crash battle

Ichigo clashed his sword against the vampire cold nails the metal seemed to spark

" Gah, not bad hunter " The vampire snickered

" Shut up " Ichigo said as he charged at the vampire

Ichigo pushed the vampire unto the building's edge

The vampire looks down and sees Rukia finding a ladder up to the rooftop of the building

" Perfect " Rukia grinned to herself as she climbed the ladder

Just then Ichigo took advantage of the vampire's guard being off

The vampire leans over the edges of the building while Ichigo slashes

The vampire rolls over to the other side dodging the attack

" You're a sneeky one though " The vampire remarked

" Tell me why do you want to kill me? " The vampire added

" Cause you're disgusting" Ichigo said as he took his fighting stance

" Blood isn't disgusting my friend and you'll pay for that " The vampire growled

* * *

Rukia climbed further as she bit her sword with her teeth

She struggled because of some of the railing's piercing pieces of broken glasses

" Ahh! " She screamed as she nearly fell

But she quickly recovered and climbed back again

* * *

Back at the rooftop Ichigo and the vampire attack

Ichigo pinned the vampire on the edge of the rooftop with his sword

The vampire slyly grinned and jumped down the building :

Head first

" Gah! " Ichigo muttured as he too followed: Headfirst

And just as Rukia was going to arrive at the top

She saw two figures gong down headfirst

One was Ichigo

The other one was a vampire

" Great! " Rukia muttered to herself as she started to head back

Then Rukia thought of an idea

She looked on her waist and saw a little rope

It was a jean accesorie though

She took the rope and tied it on the railing of the ladder

Then she looked at Ichigo and the vampire's chase

The vampire landed on his feet though

And Ichigo landed on the vampire's head and the vampire fell on the ground

" Let me go!! " The vampire yelled

" Make me! " Ichigo yelled as the vampire's nails clashed with his sword

And just as Ichigo was about to slash his sword

" Ahh! " Rukia screamed as she swung from the ladder to the direction of Ichigo with the use of the rope

She landed on the vampire and pushed aside Ichigo

" Get off me kid! " The vampire demanded

" No! " Rukia yelled as she took her sword

" I don't mind fighting with you ugly! " The vampire yelled

A vein popped on Rukia's head

" Ok, you asked for it!!" Rukia's head turned red and steam came from her ears

Rukia stood up and pierced her sword into the vampire's being

" You pervert! " Rukia shouted as the vamprie dematerialized

" Serve you right " Rukia grumbled to her self as she pulled out her sword

" You don't have to push me aside midget " Ichigo slapped the back of her head

" Alright! At least you didn't get killed " Rukia rubbed the back of her head as Ichigo drinked the banana flavored antidote

Rukia grabbed it and drank it

" I'm beat, I'm going home " Ichigo said as he headed home and Rukia followed

* * *

**_Well I settled the little fight among Ichigo, Rukia and the vampire, hoped you liked it._**

**_Please review!_**


	12. Perhaps you are starving

**_Oh Mushi mushi, Gozaimasu! Gomen for such a long update. I'm still doing something in our house after I've recovered from my sickness my school starting tomorrow and it stinks! plus my mother doesn't let me go full time on the internet!_**

**_Anyone ever noticed studying is student and dying put together? Student + dying = studying_**

**_Yume girl thank you for all of your reviews!  
_**

* * *

" Hinamori-chan? " Hitsugaya asked as he and Hinamori walked

" Yes? " Hinamori answered

" Would you like to go to the church? I have somthing to show you " Hitsugaya smiled

" Sure, Hitsugaya-kun! " Hinamori beamed

* * *

Hinamori smiled happily as she walked into Hitsugaya's church

" Hinamori, you tired? " Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori yawning

" Oh no, Hitsugaya-kun I really don't wanna be a bother " Hinamori smiled

" My coffin is big enough for us " Hitsugaya opened his coffin

" Coffin? " Hinamori eyed him questioningly

" I'm a vampire remember? " Hitsugaya chuckled

" Oh yes " Hinamori said as Hitsugaya lifted her bridal style into the coffin

Hitsugaya jumped in next

Than they closed the coffin

Hitsugaya noticed it was dark he clapped two times and blue lights lit from the coffin

" Wow, how did you do that? " Hinamori watched in curiosity

" My father designed it " Toshiro explained

" Like it? " He added

" If you do, I do too " Hinamori smiled

Then Hitsugaya noticed a drop of sweat running to Hinamori's neck

He clapped 1 time and the airconditioners turned on

" So how come you don't come out of the sunlight? " Hinamori asked again

" I'm a vampire remember? " Hitsugaya chuckled once again

" Vampire, Human, Beast, Fanged-monster. No matter what they call you, you'll always be Hitsugaya Toshiro for me " Hinamori smiled and Hitsugaya blushed

" T...t...t....thanks Hinamori-chan " Hitsugaya said

" So have you drank blood already? " Hinamori asked

Hitsugaya felt a lump on his throat, He knew he hasn't, He has been starving because he hasn't drank in a ffew days and he has been out in the sun

He had ran out of supply of blood; his father had stopped sending him blood

" Well y...y...y...yes Hinamori-chan " Hitsugaya lied

" Well good " Hinamori smiled

" You wanna go out somewhere? " Hinamori asked

" C'mon " Hitsugaya opened the coffin first before Hinamori could say something

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to the store to buy something, Hitsugaya never tasted human food before. He felt something new.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori then went to the building rooftop

Hitsugaya really was starving he fell out of mind and walked towards Hinamori

" The moon is nice isn't it? " Hinamori smiled

" Hitsugaya? " Hinamori turned only to see Hitsugaya walking towards her

" What's happening? " Hinamori shrieked

" Hinamori please run " Hitsugaya faintly said as he tried to control himself

" I'm starving! " Hitsugaya screamed

Then he reached out for Hinamori's neck Hinamori's eyes widened

She closed her eyes, afraid to feel the pain of the bite

But instead of fangs she felt something fall on her lap

It was Hitsugaya, he was pale as ever his fangs sticked out his mouth and his eyes had no black in it only white

Hinamori smiled and touch the pale white cheek of the vampire prince

" Perhaps you **are **starving " Hinamori smiled and carried Hitsugaya by his arm

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it


	13. Break through the hospital

_**Thank you all you reviewers and readers I really, really, really , really, really appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks KittyKat123 and Yume girl**_

* * *

Hinamori was panting as she ran with Hitsugaya's arm on her back as she carried him to the hospital

_Finally!_

She thought

She wasn't gonna bring him to the hospital to be treated, She was gonna break into the hospital to steal some blood to feed him.

She carried Hitsugaya to the ambulances' parking area

She opened one ambulance and placed him there

Then she ran to the hospital door; pretending she was going to visit someone

It was late 12 o'clock and the hospital seemed empty

_Now where is the bloodbank?_

She wondered as she wandered through the hospital's halls

When she suddenly bumped unto a nurse

" Hinamori-chan?! " The nurse exclaimed

" Unohana-san! I'm so sorry, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be home right now? " Hinamori smiled

" Oh no, I leave later than the other nurses " Unohana smiled

" Why are you here? This isn't visiting hours anymore " Unohana added

" It's um..... nothing " Hinamori stammered

" Nothing? What would you do here for nothing? " Unohana's eyes became serious

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you " Hinamori waved her hands as if saying 'It's nothing'

" Tell me " Unohana insisted

" Um... a.... I have a... friend and uh.... he's a vampire he's really starving and I want to get some blood " Hinamori tone grew pleading

" Well why didn't you tell me? The bloodbank's over there second door over the left hall " Unohana smiled as she pointed to the direction

" You mean....you... believe me? " Hinamori's eyes grew wide

" Of course! To tell you enough, my mother's a vampire so I'm half! " Unohana smiled

" Th...thank you Unohana-san " Hinamori bowed

" My pleasure " Unohana smiled and left

Hinamori did exactly what Unohana told her

Left corridor, then the second door

She opened the door with the label ' Donors '

Then she saw pints of blood she got 6 pints of blood

She was sure this would be enough to feed Hitsugaya

_I hope......_

Then she ran outside when

" Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Hinamori screamed as 3 vampires blocked her way

* * *

**_I know I left this chappie hanging but guess what's the next chapter_**

**_And before I forget:_**

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**


	14. But you'll starve!

_**Lunata: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for let you wait so long especially you Yume girl I'm so sorry because my exam was here and well now it's over so I'm quickly updating, sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Ichigo: You should be sorry, midget!**_

_**Lunata: ( kicks Ichigo in the shin ) I'm not a midget! I'm 10 years old, it's normal**_

_**Ichigo: Yeah, but you look like a 6 year old**_

_**Lunata: You bastard! ( wrestles with Ichigo )**_

_**Hinamori: Is Lunata-san gonna be okay?**_

_**Hitsugaya: Leave 'em be, just practice your lines for this thing**_

_**Hinamori: O...okay Shiro-kun**_

_**Rukia: Hey berry leave her alone!**_

_**Ichigo: ( ducks as Lunata punches him ) Not a chance**_

_**Lunata: (Kicks Ichigo in the shin ) Shut up and practice your fucking lines**_

_**Rukia: You got him, you got him ( Grabs Ichigo by the back of his shirt collar )**_

_**Ichigo: Put me down and let me fight your sister midget!**_

_**Rukia: She is not my sister, she's the author here now settle down and let's start this thing**_

_**

* * *

**_" Aaaaahh! " Hinamori screamed as she ran beyond the halls of the hospital

" Get away from me! " Hinamori panted

_A door!_

Hinamori found a door and slit pass it, it led her to where she left Toshiro

She climbed unto the ambulance and found somebody

" Uryuu-kun! " Hinamori exclaimed as she saw Uryuu in the driver's seat

" Hi....Hinamori-san " Uryuu's eyes widened " What are you doing at a time like this? " He added

" I should ask you the same " Hinamori answered

But then the vampires climbed unto the ambulance's door

Hinamori quickly locked it

" Uryuu-kun, I'll explain later please get us away from here " Hinamori pleaded

" Whatever you say " Uryuu drove the ambulance out of the area and let the vampires fall

" Hi....Hinamori " Hitsugaya managed to mutter

" Hitsugaya! " Hinamori screamed

" Who is he? " Uryuu asked as he drove " Is he a friend? " He added

" Yes " Hinamori answered

" I'm sorry " Hitsugaya muttered

" For what? " Hinamori asked

" I'm sorry I had to drag you into all this, I'm sorry I nearly bit you and I'm sorry you're being chased by them " Hitsugaya answered

" To...Toshiro " Hinamori muttered

Suddenly they heard loud grinding of motor vehicles

" It's them! " Hinamori looked over the window

" Hi..Hinamori, don't worry about me. Just give them the blood, they want the blood " Hitsugaya faintly said

" B...but you'll starve! " Hinamori screamed

" Don't worry I'll be fine " Hitsugaya passed out


	15. Get away! Get away!

**_Lunata: Kurosaki, get your ass off the floor! You're coming in soon _**

**_Ichigo: Shut up You already know I totally suck at catching the audience's attention_**

**_Lunata: Yeah right. Like the time when...................._**

**_ Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjiteku_**

**_ Kasanaru toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjitaku_**

**_ Kokoro to karada ga hanare sou ni nattara_**

**_ Mou ichidou hitomi wo SKY HIGH!_**

**_HA!_**

**_Ichigo : And just where the hell did you learn that?_**

**_Lunata : Put the ' From ' add the ' Y ' don't forget ' O ' especially ' U '_**

**_Ichigo : You bastard! ( Chases her )_**

**_Lunata : Hinamori, roll it!_**

**_

* * *

_**" What are we going to do Uryuu-kun? " Hinamori asked

" What do you have right there? " Uryuu asked

" A first aid kit with 3 bottles of aspirin 2 bottles of Lecit-E and some bandages " Hinamori sighed

" Vampires? " Uryuu jumped from the driver's seat to the back

" 3 " Hinamori replied

" Should be enough " Uryuu jumped out of the ambulance

" *gulp* Hey idiots overhere! " Uryuu said

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! " Uryuu screamed as the vampires chased

" Get away! Get away! " Uryuu said

" Hey! " Hinamori said throwing some empty plastic medicine bottles

" You want some blood? " Hinamori pulled out 2 pints of blood

" Come 'n' get it " Hinamori confidently said

" It's mine! " One vampire; Rey shouted as He ran towards Hinamori

WHAM!!! Hinamori whacked Rey with a shovel

" What an idiot " Hinamori sighed

" You! " Mashiro, another vampire chased Uryuu

" G..get away! " Uryuu screamed

Uryuu spotted a tall coconut tree

_No choice then *gulp*_

Uryuu put all his strength on his left foot he sprinted towards the tree

He clinged to the trunk hard

" Hey get down here gah! " Mashiro sent his claws flying to grab Uryuu

" No! " Uryuu stuck his tongue out

" Yah! " Mashiro tore a piece of Uryuu's clothing

" Nyah! " Uryuu climbed higher up the tree

" Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! " Uryuu shouted

* * *

_**Uryuu: You crazy bitch! (prepares to shoot an arrow to Lunata)**_

_**Lunata: You're an idiot. CERO!!!!**_

_**Uryuu; Nyah!!!!!  
**_


	16. Overdosage

* * *

" Hey vampire, Yoo hoo! Please leave Uryuu-kun alone and I'll let you bite this baby " Hinamori pointed to her neck

The vampire walked towards Hinamori

_Just a little more, closer closer and right there!_

Hinamori pulled a little string and the vampire tripped

" You're an idiot " Hinamori smiled

" Uh-oh " Hinamori sighed as she got a pole and blocked the vampire's arm

" You crazy little bitch! " Mashiro screamed

" Sorry sorry sorry sorry here " Hinamori squirted some blood out of the pint

Mashiro caught it with his mouth

" More more! " Mashiro like a puppy gleefully looked at the pint

Hinamori squirted more blood into the vampire's mouth

" Mine mine! " Kazo the last vampire screamed towards her

" No mine! " Mashiro blocked Kazo

Hinamori squirted some blood towards them Kazo tried to reach it but Rey pulled his feet and moved upwards and caught the blood letting Kazo trip

" No fair " Kazo complained

" So fair! " Rey smirked

Uryuu saw the ruckus and pushed his glasses up

He got down from the coconut tree and ran towards Hinamori He slipped inside the ambulance while Hinamori was trying to feed the vampires

" You guys are mean! " Kazo said catching another squirt of blood

" You don't give enough share " Kazo continued

" Ok, rock paper scissors! " Mashiro argued

" Rock paper scissors, Rock paper scissors! " They said in unison

" You guys look like idiots, how about catching most of the blood I squirt from this new pint? " Hinamori smiled

The vampires gleefully looked at the blood

" Ya hungry? " Uryuu asked inside the ambulance

" Starving! " The vampires shouted

" Here we go, you first " Hinamori pointed at Mashiro

Mashiro walked towards her and stuck a tongue out his comrades

" You want a full course? " Uryuu asked

Mashiro nodded like a hungry dog

" Go on Hinamori " Uryuu instructed

Hinamori poured a bit of the blood and before she can finish it Uryuu emptied the whole bottle of aspirin on Mashiro's mouth

" That should do it " Uryuu said

Mashiro walked away still with his mouth open

" Next! " Hinamori demanded

Rey opened his mouth and walked towards Hinamori

But Kazo pushed him back and ran towards Hinamori

He opened his mouth Hinamori poured again this time Uryuu put Lecit-E full and He walked away the same thing Mashiro did

" MY TURN! " Rey playfully said

He opened his mouth and Hinamori poured all of the blood that was in the pint Uryuu put Aspirin in his mouth He walked away

" What's gonna happen? " Hinamori asked

" Watch and enjoy the fun " Uryuu pushed up his glasses

" Fun?! " Hinamori wondered

She looked at the vampires

" Oh " She let out a chuckle

Kazo was pouncing and bouncing

" I'm the coolest vampire! You should all bow down to me no one is stronger than me BOW DOWN OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEADS! " Kazo was scolding some and coconut trees

Mashiro and Rey were dancing; more like ballroom dancing I'd say waltz or tango

" What did you do? " Hinamori asked giggling

" Nothing, it's overdosage of the pills " Uryuu pushed his glasses up

" Anyway let's get outta here and help your friend " Uryuu smiled jumoing back into the driver's seat and drove away


	17. Kazaf!

Sorry that I was away for a long time my computer got a bit sick and I'm studying for my finals so sorry!

* * *

Hinamori was feeding Toshiro in Rukia's bed

" Thanks Hinamori " Toshiro smiled

" Oh no need " Hinamori replied

Rukia was home from hunting with Ichigo, she quickly went to her room when..

" Hi..Hinamori?! " Rukia was shocked

" Oh Ru..Rukia hi! " Hinamori nervously smiled hiding Toshiro

" What are you hiding? " Rukia crossed her arms

" Nothing.. nothing " Hinamori smiled

" Hinamori I'm a hunter and I sense another blood now you tell me cause this is my fucking room or I'll send you both out for your brother to see " Rukia said poking Hinamori in the chest

" No really nothing " Hinamori sweated

" That's it " Rukia said turning to the door

" WAIT! Please don't tell brother PLEASE! " Hinamori pleaded

" What have you been hiding? " Rukia asked

Hinamori slapped her own mouth

" No please nothing " Hinamori said trying to distract from the bed

" What is it? " asked Rukia

" Nothing" Hinamori answered

" Let me see! " Rukia said pushing Hinamori aside; but not so hard of course

" Ka...Ka..Prince Kazaf! " Rukia stammered

" Kuchiki! " Hitsugaya stepped back

" You know each other?! " Hinamori went wide-eyed

" Of course! Every hunter knows the royal family! " Rukia said

" Then how do you know her? " Hinamori asked Toshiro

" I met her at the agency one night " Toshiro cleared his throat

" How? " Hinamori asked

_------------------------------------------------------(Flashback)-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Let's see so this ' Prada ' is the assistant passed on by each heir of the royal family" Rukia said flipping her textbook on her desk _

_" And so the king is ' King Morgu ' though that's not his real name " Rukia continued reading_

_" And, hey I know him Miss Haribel taught me who this is " Rukia gleemed with excitement_

_" This is.... " Rukia cutted herself short_

_" Prince Kazaf of the royal family " A male voice said_

_" Hmm? " Rukia tilted her head upwards _

_There was a boy with white hair and emerald diamond eyes on the window  
_

_" I'm that boy your book talks about " Toshiro came down from the window_

_" So you're prince Kazaf? " Rukia asked_

_" Not actually ' Kazaf ' but I am a prince " Toshiro said sitting on the floor_

_" So you're the son of King Morgu and belong to the royal family? " Rukia asked_

_" Yeah, how about you where's your family? " Toshiro asked_

_" I don't.....have one " Rukia sadly stated_

_" I...I'm sorry; what's your name and how old are you? " Toshiro asked_

_" I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I'm 6 years old " Rukia smiled_

_" That's sad you lost your parents in a very young state " Toshiro said_

_" How 'bout you what's your name and how old are you? " Rukia asked_

_" Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm 12 years old " Toshiro said_

_" I'm half your age! " Rukia bolted_

_" Yeah which makes us a bit of equal " Toshiro smiled_

_" Why do these textbooks call you 'Kazaf' ? " Rukia asked_

_" Kazaf is a bit of codename for me every prince gets another nickname mine is Kazaf I'm the current prince " Toshiro explained_

_" Well mind if I call you Kazaf? " Rukia asked_

_" Not really " Toshiro answered_

_" Nice to meet you Kazaf until the next time we meet " Rukia bowed_

_" Likewise " Toshiro bowed in return_

_-----------------------------------------------------------(End flashback)------------------------------------------------------------_

" And that's about it " Toshiro and Rukia said in unison

" Okay...." Hinamori said

" But please Rukia you can't tell brother" Hinamori whimpered

" *sighs* I'll see what I can do " Rukia smiled


	18. At the church

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah?" Rukia replied

"Why is the detector still beeping, when we're already done killing the vampire?" Ichigo asked; again

Rukia looked at the detector, it was signaling to the house

_Hitsugaya, the detector sensed Hitsugaya_

"And it's pointing to the house?!" Ichigo shouted

"It's nothing, probably broke" Rukia nervously chuckled

"I'm not going for the chances of getting my sister broke" Ichigo huffed as he sprinted from to roof to roof towards the house

"Ichigo no!" Rukia was right on his tail

"What is it?" Ichigo asked while sprinting

"You can't go into the house" Rukia replied

"Why not?!" Ichigo shouted

Rukia stayed silent, remembering her promise to Hinamori

* * *

The detector's sensor was beeping loudly when Ichigo passed by Hinamori's closet

"Uh-oh" Rukia muttered

Ichigo opened the closet, only to find Hinamori and Hitsugaya; hiding

"He he, sorry" Hinamori slightly chuckled while Rukia slapped her forehead

-------

"Alright, so that's why you brought him here?" Ichigo asked when Hinamori was finished explaining

"Yeah" Hinamori replied

"Sorry, Momo" Rukia apologized

"Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya spoke

"He's near" He continued

The ceiling began to crack causing the dust to fall on them

"He's here" Rukia muttered

"What does he want?!" Hinamori asked

"He wants Toshiro's blood to open the vampire bible in order for him to be able to say under the sun and wreak havoc" Ichigo explained

"Kurosaki and I need to go to the church, you two stay here" Hitsugaya explained as he and Ichigo ran towards the window

"But brother.." Hinamori stammered as Hitsugaya and Ichigo jumped out

"Hinamori..." Rukia stopped her from jumping out


	19. The Battle begins Part 1

**Author's corner:**

**_Oh my!! I haven't updated in ages!! So sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!! I got too busy and school got in the way!! That damn school!! But luckily I brainwashed all my classmates into watching anime too!! And Bleach was a good start-up._**

**_Anyway, I'm so sorry!! My apologies for (almost) abandoning this story. It was on hiatus for such along time. So sorry anyway. But I'll make it up for you, since the story is almost at it's end._**

**_Let's roll the tape!!!_**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh!!!" Hinamori threw the pillows off the bed

"Hinamori!!!!" Rukia shouted

"I want to go!!" Hinamori threw more pillows

"Hinamori calm down!!!" Rukis grabbed her

"No!! Rukia, don't hold me back!!! I want to go!!!" Hinamori screamed

"Shut the hell up" Rukia had a dark aura around her

"So...So..Sorry" Hinamori almost fainted

"*sigh* Hinamori, you're such a crybaby" Rukia sighed

"I...I'm a crybaby?" Hinamori blushed

"Yeah, but..I'm glad you have a brother like that" Rukia smiled

"Is that so?" Hinamori looked with downcast eyes

"Wha..What did I say" Rukia backed down a little bit

"It's alright it's just that, next year I'm going to the states for my college. I won't see him anymore after that, that's why I wanted to become a vampire hunter too. In order to help him, but even if I did become one. I still won't see him anyway" Hinamori sighed

"I see" Rukia put a hand on her shoulder

"You wanted to have a good time with him right? But he was so busy with his work he didn't even notice it" Rukia smiled

Hinamori smiled back

"I'm sorry though" Rukia's joyful orbs turned to sorrowful ones

"Why?" Hinamori asked

"I was partially my fault" Rukia felt a grip on her heart

"Don't be" Hinamori smiled

* * *

"Let's go!" Rukia threw a portable sword at Hinamori

"Yes" Hinamori nodded

Rukia ran out of the window and boosted out with Hinamori

* * *

"Oy, Toushiro!!" Ichigo yelled

"It's Hitsugaya ya damned moron!" Hitsugaya felt a vein pop on his head

"Oh would you just shut up and tell me if we're lost or not?!" Ichigo shouted

"How am I supposed to know?! I don't go out in the world too often!!" Hitsugaya snapped back

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya " A voice snickered

"My, my what a lucky find. It's just like killing two birds with one stone" The owner of the voice appeared

"You!!!" Ichigo's eyes widened

"That's right, and Toshiro here is the last key to opening the vampire crystal"The man grinned

"You can't do that! If you do it then- "Ichigo was cut off

"Oh I will, I will Ichigo and no one is going to stop me" The figure cackled

Ichigo took the vampire antidote and opened it

"No Kurosaki! He is beyond your level even if you became a vampire, he- " Hitsugaya did not finish his sentence, was cut off by Ichigo, who bursted out towards the grinning vampire

"KUROSAKI! HE IS THE STRONGEST VAMPIRE ALIVE!" Hitsugaya shouted


	20. The Battle begins Part 2

_**Author's corner:**_

_**I'm very sorry again that once more, I almost abandoned this thing. But I haven't given up on it! I'm just having a writer's block (stupid school !!) But don't worry, by vacation I'll probably finish this up.**_

_**New update: I decided that Duke Dekotes' role will be given to Gin Ichimaru (*Fireworks*) So the idiot's role is still a villian  
**_

_**Happy new year!!!**_

* * *

"Ichigo!!!" Hitsugaya shouted at the top of his lungs, but the man did not pay attention and instead lunged at the enemy

"Don't you want to listen to your friend" The Duke smiled as he dodged the attack

"Shut up!!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword over and under

"Very well" The Duke snapped his fingers and vampires came out of the halls, bursted from windows, piercing through the ceiling and others digged their way out of the floor

"Let's go!" Ichigo drank the vampire antidote as his fangs sharpened

"No choice then" Hitsugaya pulled out a sword

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!" Hitsugaya shouted (A/N:Hitsugaya?!! Who gave you permission to use that thing!!! I said no Zanpaktous!!)

"Tensa Zangetsu!!!" Ichigo shouted as well (A/N: You too?!! Don't tell me Rukia's got Shirayuki!!)

The vampires attacked from everywhere, whether it be the second floor, the windows or the ceiling. They were like swarms of locusts charging to devour their food

Ichigo swung his sword over and under as more and more of the vampire dematerialized at the swing of his sword

Hitsugaya, being a vampire; of course was fiercely strong. In a blink of an eye the vampires who lunged at him are frozen to death

The vampires' numbers grew smaller and smaller, as more and more of the air was filled with the dust of their battle

The two warriors panted as their opponents disappeared

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast; have you perhaps forgotten something?" The Duke snapped his fingers and two more vampires pulled Soujiro towards him

"Soujiro!!" Hitsugaya shouted

The Duke grinned at Hitsugaya's expression

"Duke, release him now!!" Hitsugaya yelled with fury

"You think I'm just going to let him go? No!! Give me the key and I will release him" The Duke snickered

Hitsugaya knew that if he gave the key the whole world was at stake but if he didn't then Soujiro would die

Hitsugaya pulled out a cross-shaped Zircon necklace from his chest

"Don't!!!" Soujiro shouted

Hitsugaya's eyes widened

"Don't give it!! If you do then you'll put the world in danger. You'll put all of your friends in danger" Soujiro reasoned out

"Come on" The Duke ignored Soujiro

"No, Don't!! " Soujiro shouted

Hitsugaya's heart was torn apart, for Soujiro had been his best friend from the start. But his heart also treasured Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo and the rest of the humans whom he had met

Soujiro smiled and pulled out the Duke's sword and stabbed himself

"What the-" The Duke was surprised

_I'm glad I met you, Lord Hitsugaya _Soujiro smiled as he withered away with the wind

"So the vampire idiot chose to die, what a stupid decision but don't worry. You two are next" The duke smiled

Ichigo lunged at him with anger, his sword charging fast with his eyes glowing red

"Kurosaki, I tell you ; no!!" Hitsugaya shouted, afraid to lose another friend

That moment the Duke snickered as his sword pierced through Ichigo who was rushing at him

The dusty floor was stained in blood of the vampire hunter who was in deep anger

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just make you a vampire" The Duke chuckled as Hitsugaya's eyes widened

* * *

"Ichigo!!!" Rukia shouted

"Nii-san!!" Hinamori yelled

"Where are those two?" Rukia scratched the back of her head

"ICHIGO!!!TOSHIRO!!!ARE YOU TWO EVEN THERE?!" Rukia yelled

Hinamori gasped at a sight

"It can't be" Rukia gasped

* * *

**_Okay, It's a cliffhanger. I'm so evil right? But here's a special since it's new year_**

**_NOTE: It happened when we were acting this thing out_**

**_---------_**

**_Me: Chapter 2, scene 1. And...action!!_**

**_Hinamori:(acting) What?!!_**

**_Aizen: I'm sorry Hinamori, but we're break_**

**_Hinamori: Oh a break? You didn't tell me. C'mon let's get some donuts_**

**_Aizen: Not a snack break!!_**

**_Me: Cut!  
_**

**_--------_**

**_Me: Chapter 20 , scene 1 and....action!!_**

**_Hitsugaya: Ichigo!!!!_**

**_Ichigo: What?!_**

**_Hitsugaya: Dash at the enemy and say your line you idiot!_**

**_Me: Cut!_**

**_--------_**

**_Me: Take one, action!_**

**_Hinamori: Gah!(Grabs the teddy bear and accidentaly throws Rukia along with it)_**

**_Hitsugaya: (throws an eraser at Hinamori's head) Wrong!! Grab the teddy bear only_**

_**(A few minutes later).........**_

**_Me: Take two, action!_**

**_Hinamori: Gah!(Grabs Rukia and throws her instead)_**

**_Rukia: The hell are ya doing?!!_**

**_Hinamori: Sorry!_**

**_Hitsugaya: (throws a book on her head) The teddy bear, not Rukia!_**

**_(A few minutes later).........  
_**

**_Me: Take Fifty five_**

**_Hinamori: Gah!(accidentaly shoves Rukia with Tobiume)_**

**_Hitsugaya: (throws a pipe at her) No!! You throw it not shove it_**

**_(A few minutes later)........_**

**_Me: (exhausted) Take three-thousand and a hundred ninety nine (slumps herself on the ground)_**

**_Hinamori: Gah! (does it correctly)_**

**_Hitsugaya: Finally! For heaven's sake_**

**_Hinamori: (swelling forehead) You're going down idiot(faints with Rukia)_**

**_------------_**

**_Me: Chapter 16, scene 3 and action!!!_**

**_Hinamori: (pours blood into the vampires' mouths)_**

**_Uryuu: Hinamori..._**

**_Hinamori: Yeah_**

**_Uryuu: I think you got it wrong but; instead of Ketchup that's paint in the bag_**

**_Hinamori: WHAT?!_**

**_The Vampires: (spits out the paint in their mouths)_**

**_-----------_**

**_[Breaktime]_**

**_SFX: Guitar riffing_**

**_Ichigo: Who is that?!_**

**_Hinamori: Oh, Come on!! Turn it off_**

**_Rukia: Who the hell is that?!_**

**_Me: Hitsugaya!!!_**

**_Hitsugaya:(Comes out of his room)_**

**_Me: Stop playing the guitar_**

**_Hitsugaya: Oh Come on!! It's break time_**

**_Ichigo: It's too loud_**

**_Hinamori: Stop it or I'll break it_**

**_Hitsugaya: No!!_**

**_Rukia: Stop it!!_**

**_Hitsugaya: No!!_**

**_Ichigo: God!! You're a worst player than Renji_**

**_SFX: Crickets chriping_**

**_Renji: Ahem_**

**_Ichigo: Sorry_**

**_Renji: Howl, Zabimaru!!!_**

**_Ichigo: I said I'm sorry!!  
_**


	21. Last Chapter: Eternal Dark

_**Author's corner:**_

_**Huzza people!!! How are you all doing? Well this story is nearly going to end and sadly I'm going to end it short without even telling you if I'm going to make a second saga or no. So there ya have it, anyway I haven't updated coz I got addicted to D.N Angel. I'm going to still update though, so hit it!!! Oh and Note: This is the last chappie, so buhbye!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Ichigo lunged towards Gin with fury swinging his sword in air aimlessly as Gin evaded each attack

"Weakling" Gin chuckled

"Grr, Getsuga Tenshou!!!" Ichigo swung the silver armor as black light flew

---------------

Rukia and Hinamori sprinted through the darkness of the night when suddenly, piercing through Rukia's ears; she heard a loud crash near them

Hinamori flipped when she saw her brother fly out a glass window

"The Church!!!" Rukia shouted

"Brother!!"Hinamori gasped

Gin lunged towards the beat-up hunter as Ichigo spewed up blood

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted

Gin eeriely smiled as his fangs sunk into Ichigo's neck

Ichigo's eyes grew wide in shock "AAHHHH!!!!!"

"Kurosaki!!" Hitsugaya sprinted towards Gin and Ichigo

Gin turned and threw Ichigo down with a mouth full of blood and sucked him in the gut

Gin choked Hitsugaya as blue air began to go out of Hitsugaya's mouth

The blue air began to materialize into a blue sapphire

"Finally!" Gin grinned

"Ichigo!!" Rukia screamed

"Hitsugaya!!" Hinamori gasped

The book of the vampires slowly began to open as the blue sapphire was surrounded by black air

"Finally...the key to unlimited power!! The stone of the black sun!!!" Gin laughed in a creepy voice

Suddenly a hand grabbed the glowing stone

"And it's mine!!" Rukia growled

Hitsugaya fell to the floor lifeless as Gin lunged towards the raven-haired girl

"Hinamori!" Rukia shouted as the younger Kurosaki kicked the white-haired vampire's head

"Gah!" Gin angrily roared

"Sode no Shirayuki!!" Rukia slashed her sword as ice enciricled Gin

The pillar of ice was however slashed to pieces by Gin's bare hand

"What the-" Rukia gasped

Gin pinned the hunter to the ground

"Give me the stone!" Gin eeriely smiled

"Never" Rukia threw the stone to Hinamori who unfailingly grabbed it

"Hiyaa!!" Hinamori threw a sharp rod towards Gin

Blood dripped on the dusty floor as Gin wiped the blood off the scar

"Somebody's been a bad girl!" Gin growled

Hinamori charged towards Gin with an angry look on her face

"And somebody forgot to visit the dentist!" Hinamori did the 360 turning kick on Gin as teeth and blood began to come off his mouth

Gin grabbed Hinamori's leg and threw her off towards the glass window

"Hinamori!" Rukia shouted as Gin threw off with a black gust of wind

The stone rolled over to Gin's foot

Gin grinned evily as he walked over to the book of the vampires and began to cast a spell

Suddenly the stone was pinned by a sword

"You ain't getting one bit of magic from that stone" Rukia stood up on her wobbly legs

Gin sprinted towards her, however it was unexpectedly stopped by Rukia's hand on his throat, her eyes turned empty and fangs began to grow in

"The stone...it's reacting to Rukia?" Hinamori choked, suddenly she remembered something

_That's right! when she grabbed the stone it's magic began to absorb in her hand! This is our chance_

Rukia slammed Gin's head to the ground

"That was for my friends" Rukia muttered as she threw him towards the wall

"And that was for my family" Rukia added

Gin opened his mouth wide in an attempt to bite Rukia which was stopped by blocking his teeth with her sword

Rukia kicked Gin in the gut with fury, she flipped up and slammed him unto the ground

Hinamori jumped in the air and striked her sword which Gin evaded several times

Gin flew upstairs in a rampage, Rukia twisted the end of her sword's handle the blade sheated itself within the handle. The other end shot a rope around Gin

"Hya!" Rukia pulled Gin downstairs

"Ya!!" Hinamori punched Gin as he came flying towards her

Gin fell down to an elevated board

Rukia jumped on the other end sending Gin flying to the ceiling

"Hinamori!" Rukia shouted as Hinamori sent her sword flying to the same direction as Gin piercing his heart

The sun began to rise up as dawn entered the broken church, as the sun hit Gin's body he screamed in pain as he was turned to ashes

Rukia began to turn to normal as the stone rolled up to her foot, she took it up with a careful hand and whispered

"I pray....for everyone to come back" Rukia kissed the stone

It's black aura began to turned to white as it lifted up Ichigo and Hitsugaya's body, healing their wounds restoring them to health

Hinamori ran to the white-haired vampire's side

"Hitsugaya!Hitsugaya!" Hinamori cried out worriedly as her friend blinked his eyes

And for the first time, he smiled and said "It's Toshiro to you"

Hinamori broke in tears and hugged her white-haired friend

"Not bad.." A familiar voice called out to the raven-haired girl

Rukia turned around to see the owner of the voice

"For a midget..." Ichigo grinned

"Normally people would say thank you" Rukia smiled as Ichigo crossed his arms

"I'm glad" Rukia smiled before she fainted...right into Ichigo's arms

"You little rascal"Ichigo hugged her

"C'mon, let''s go home" Hitsugaya smiled along with Hinamori

"Yeah, home" Ichigo smiled back as he carried Rukia, and as they all went home together

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**Hinamori Momo**_

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

_**Written by:**_

_**Lunata**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Yume Girl 91**_

_**Falling-Angel 24**_

_**YokoTenshi -chan**_

_**ThunderRiver411**_

_**Mikazuki Mitsukai**_

_**Raine20oo  
**_


End file.
